1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, or manufacture. The present invention particularly relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device including a transistor and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a means of downsizing, weight saving, and obtaining a narrowed bezel of a flat panel display typified by a liquid crystal display device and a light-emitting display device, it is known that a gate driver and a pixel portion are formed on one substrate. To obtain a bezel which is further narrowed, downsizing of the gate driver is required. Main circuits of the gate driver include a shift register.